walkingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Walking Wiki: Episode 8 (Breaks Over)
Last Time on The Walking Wiki Bantha: Hey guys! (Screen shows a user walk up to the table with food) Scraw: what's up Bantha? Bantha: Foods ready, and it's delicious. Loygan:...are you ever going to tell him? DWAS: I can't! I'll be put in that Jail for a fucking year. Sierra: *looks at the sky* haven't seen a night this beautiful in a while. Ynkr: I agree. Sierra: ahh! Oh, Jesus Ynkr, you scared the hell outta me. Ynkr: *grabs Sierras arm* why! I thought we were having a good chat! Sierra: *tries to get out of Ynkrs grip* mph, let go you creep. Ynkr: Why don't I get whatever Night does, not many woman around here besides that new one, but I've known you much longer. Coupe: I've heard enough, Ynkr, it's obvious that at given times you're not mentally stable, and if you were at a more vacant place of town where no one heard Sierra who knows how far it would've gotten with your strength, I have to sentence you to 3 months in jail. Ynkr: *approaches Coupes desk* no! you fucking can't do that! (Scraw screams in pain as the figure takes a bit out of his neck) Scraw: aaaahhhhg! Ahhh-Z-Z-aaag! This Time (Screen shows the Communities Jail) Ynkr: Noah man, you've got to- Noah: don't go full crazy prisoner on me, you know as well as me I can't do anything. Ynkr: 3 months? This place could be over ran within 3 months! Noah: this place isn't going anywhere. Ynkr: I-I. MrC: yo, times up, you've gotta go Noah. Noah: got it...sorry Ynkr. Ynkr... (Screen shows Night and Sierras house) Night: you need to get out of bed. Sierra:... Night: Sierra, please, he's been dealt with. Sierra:... Night: you can't be like this, Sie- Sierra: Just shut up! I'm more upset about the fact I've known him for 5 months and now I can't even trust him at all! Night: I suggested he get thrown out, but Coupe says that's not how he does things. Sierra: I don't want him thrown out! even Scraw is gone now apparently! We just lost 2 members of our original Uhg, nevermind, it doesn't matter, don't you have a training job to do. Night:...Fine, I'll go, don't stay in bed all day, Please? *leaves* Sierra:...just when things were getting good... (Screen shows Fire, Joe, Coupe, DWAS and YTK at the dining hall sitting at a table) Fire: I can't believe all the shit that went down yesterday...Ynkrs in jail and...Scraw is dead. Joe: I need to find who killed him...who would bite out someone's neck? Coupe: I assure you, whoever did this will be found and put away. YTK: sir, with all do respect, I think we should do more than just put him in jail. Coupe: I've said it before and I'll say it again, there's few enough people on this earth, I'm not lowering the numbers any more. YTK: Understand Sir, my apologies. Coupe: it's fine, anyways, Whoever did this, I don't believe they just wanted to kill Scraw, no one had reason to hate him, I'm guessing they're sick, or just insane, so in about an hour, I'm calling everyone to the dining hall, Grinch and Hippie will then examine them, they should be able to tell who's sick or not. DWAS: I would hope so, what happened to Scraw was...terrible. Joe: I don't need to be reminded, I saw his fucking body dying in front of me. Fire: and there was no one around? Joe: if there was I woulda shot them. Coupe: I hope you'd know you would be where Ynkr is if you did. YTK: unless it was in self defense. Coupe: anyways, we know it wasn't Sierra, Night, Noah, Ynkr or Teddy, they were all with me discussing Ynkrs...incident, so when I make the announcement, make sure they know they don't need to show. DWAS: I don't think we need to worry about Ynkr showing. Coupe: you know what I mean. Fire: I'll tell Night and Sierra, I need to speak with Sierra anyways. Joe: you do that, I'm going home. Coupe: Joe, sorry for the bad timing, but Teddy as well lives in a house alone, I was thinking you two could bunker up, make more room for more houses in case we get new people. Joe:...sure, why not. Coupe: thank you, and I'm sorry. Joe: whatever. *leaves* Coupe:...Fire, I guess you'll be telling Night and Sierra now, unless you have to start working on today's dinner. Fire: gave myself a break today, serving Soup for dinner, it'll still taste amazing tho, so yeah, I'll take to them. Coupe: I'm sure it will. *stands up* and you do that. YTK, DWAS, come with me. DWAS and YTK: Yes sir. (Coupe, DWAS and YTK all leave as Fire stands up) Fire: god, where did yesterday go, I've been with Scraw since the beginning of this thing...*leaves* (Screen shows Fire at Night and Sierras house) Fire: *hears Sierra* Sierra: *from inside the house* I'm more upset about the fact I've known him for 5 months and now I can't even trust him at all! Fire: maybe it's not a good time. (As Fire is about to leave, Night walks out of the house) Night: oh! Fire...don't tell me you're acting like Ynkr. Fire: Night, oh, um, nono, I came to tell you guys something, then I heard yelling so I thought it wasn't the right time. Night: it wasn't...now it is, What's up. Fire: it's about Scraw... Night:... Fire:...first off, how're you feeling? Night: he was with us since the beginning of this thing, ever since we all started at that fast food restaurant, even Zdawg was with us, but, he died so much earlier, and I really didn't think any of us would die again...why? Fire: Coupe's gunna find who killed him, Grinch and Hippie are checking everybody to see of they might've done it, they've told me you and Sierra don't need to go since you were with Coupe at the time. Night: I see...could you tell Sierra? Fire: I was thinking I had to. Night: thanks. *starts to walk away then stops* we'll find who killed Scraw, and I'll put the same beating I did to Ynkr on him. Fire:... (Night walks away as Fire goes to talk to Sierra) (Screen shows Metal, Teddy and Loygan) Loygan: so what you guys think of Scraw. Metal: I know he didn't need to get killed by an...alive Zombie. Teddy: bit by a human, man, just how. Loygan: who in out community is crazy enough to do that. Metal: whoever it is, I'm making a petition to not put them in jail and actually execute them. Loygan: woah woah. Teddy: he's right, we can't keep every mad psychopath alive. Loygan: you know how much Coupe hates petitions, they're basically telling him he's doing a bad job when he works his ass off. Metal: what happens when he goes to Jail, he bites MrC? Then Four goes crazy from the lost of his brother, then Posk goes crazy after losing her husband. Loygan: that's over looking it, we've all witnessed death. Metal: but after here for a while, you just want to relax, you're safe here, then someone is dead and you think about how it could be different. Teddy: like if I was positioned where Scraw got killed, maybe if could have saved him. Loygan: again, over looking it, do what you want, I won't agree to it, I stand by Coupe. Metal: you've been with Coupe since this things started right? Loygan: right when it started, there were others but, they didn't make it. Teddy: I can respect that. Metal: I guess. (Screen then shows Bantha approach the users) Bantha: hey guys! You guys in Guard duty? Metal: since when was I a guard? Loygan: yes, we're on break, we were talking about the check up Coupes doing to see who killed Scraw. Bantha: Checkup? Teddy: Dammit Loyg, you weren't supposed to tell anyone other than Metal. Loygan: really? Didn't know it was secret. Teddy: whatever, Bantha, can you please not say anything about it, we can't have people running off. Bantha: uh...yeah, I guess so... Teddy: thank you. Bantha:...Alright, Metal, I'm gunna head to our home now, see you all at...whatever Coupe is planing. Metal: later. (Bantha leaves leaving Loygan, Metal and Teddy again) Teddy:...he's always energetic. Loygan: sometimes he's depressed. Metal: you don't know the half of it, he's depressed, happy, mad, everything, he's like...Bi-Polar. Loygan: whatever, not anything important, let's go to Samis' bar. Teddy: we can't get drunk, we still have to stay awake tonight. Loygan: there more to do at a bar then drink. Metal: yeah right, when do you go to a bar and not drink. Loygan: I don't know maybe the Pool Table? Teddy: eh, let's go anyways, but seriously Loygan, don't drink. Loygan: meh. (Screen shows Loygan, Metal and Teddy walking into Samis' Bar) Loygan: *walks in* Samis! Get us a round! Samis: got it! Teddy: dammit Loyg. Metal: I'm not a guard, so yeah, I don't mind. Teddy: I hate to be the odd one out, whatever. Four: what's up guys. Loygan: Four, you too? Four: I don't have guard duty today, suck it. Loygan: well, myself and DWAS have it all week. Four: your fault, we need a new guard after TJ's death, so more people need to be on guard. Metal: how's that their fault? Four: you and DWAS were with him, you're responsible. Loygan: is that how this works? Teddy: I thought you knew. Loygan: that seems a little...fucked up, doesn't it. Teddy: you guys were supposed to help TJ, he got eaten, gotta deal with it. Loygan: fucking hell. (Screen shows Samis come out with 3 beers) Samis: here you go guys, on the house. Teddy: we're guards, It's always on the house. Metal: I'm not a guard, but I'll live. Samis: meh, you have me a house to live in, one free beer won't hurt. Metal: that was a year ago Samis. Samis: you want it or not? I can easily charge you some caps. Metal: I'm good. *takes a sip* Four: yo, how about I get my last beer for the week. Samis: sorry Four, you know Coupes rules better than anyone, 5 beers a week for guards, you just drank 3. Four: c'mon man, I still have 2 left. Teddy: thought you said you were on your last one. Samis: he had 2 yesterday and thought I'd forget. Four: man, I don't get drunk that easily. Samis: your allowed to stay, but I can't get you a beer. Four: *turns to Loyg* hey Loyg Can you- Loygn: nope. *takes a sip* you're welcome to smell my breathe tho. Four: *stands up* man, fuck that, I'll be at my family's house. Samis: how's Posk doing? Four: haven't asked her. Samis: you even pay attention to that girl anymore, she's your sister. Four: we're not on the best terms, whatever, I'll talk to her when I get there. Loygan: later. Teddy: see you at the round up. Samis: speaking of that...who do you guys think did it. Teddy: honestly, I couldn't have a fucking clue, the craziest person here is Ynkr, but he was with Coupe. Metal: maybe it wasn't someone on the community. Loygan: I've been on watch every Night this week, ain't nobody sneaking in to get a snack. Metal: well, with TJ gone, that east side is more open. Samis: and I hear Scraw was supposed to replace him as well as hell Joe. Loygan: and if not him, Ynkr would have, so, who's left, Fire? Noah? I don't think they'd work out. Samis: what about Night? Teddy: he trains us all, Myself, Loygan, YTK, Four, MrC, Eyes, Task, Box, formerly TJ, he does enough work, he's gotta work on Task and Box mostly due to them being new-ish. Metal: well, do become a guard, but I'm a terrible shot, I haven't killed more than 10 Zombies this whole outbreak. Loygan: holy shit, really? Samis: even I've had to kill over 100, still ended up being the only survivor of my group. Loygan: same with myself and Coupe, he's not a violent person, but he knows how to be one. Teddy: I've killed well over 500, and that's just from being apart of another community that hunted Zombies and opened Fire on whatever we saw. Loygan: still can't believe what happened with you. Samis: I've never heard this story, why'd you leave it? Teddy:...we once opened Fire on what we thought were five Zombies, ended up being a dirtied up Family, the mother was the only survivor and she was losing blood, I was the one that had to end her misery... Samis: Jesus. Teddy: that's in the past now, and I'm not dying yet. *gets up* the round up starts soon! let's go. Metal: got it. Samis: I'll close up. Loygan: don't tell Coupe we were here. *puts caps on the table* Samis: *takes Caps* you got it. (Screen shows the Users that were called in the dining area) Man 1: man, what's going on? Man 2: hell of I know, Task, I was just on guard duty. Task: I was with Night training, he said he had to hold guard for a bit, then we were all called here. Man 3: I have the big feeling someone's in trouble for yesterday. Man 2: with Scraw? Man 3: no, Eyes, with the stolen cookies What else? Eyes: heh, you were mid training as well I guess, huh Box? Box: I just want to be on that wall as soon as possible. Eyes: you'll get there eventually, just for now cool it. Man 4: *walks over and sits next to them* what you guys talking about? Box: nothing, Polar. Polar: he complaining about not being guard? Eyes: since when does he not? Polar: man, guard seems like to much work, I'm much better at cleaning. YTK: *over hears* and this place has been spotless for the last 2 months Polar. Polar: thanks, I take pride in it. YTK: you know what's sad, You probably make more caps than me. Box: bullshit the fucking maid get paid better than a guard. YTK: guards only get paid 7 caps a week, and that's only if they guarded for 30 hours, we also get free beer but we're limited. Box: man, you guys are basically the Law, you should have more rights, you should make a petition for it. YTK: I've seen Coupe mad once, never seeing it again. Eyes: you've seen Coupe mad? YTK: only person alive to see it. Task: what, he kill people? YTK: no, no, but him yelling...*shivers* just don't get him mad and you'll be good. Box: what pissed him o- (Coupe is them shown talking through a microphone, he has Loyg and Teddy by his side) Coupe: attention all Users. Task: here we go. (Screen shows Night and Sierras house, Sierra is still in bed) Sierra: *turns sides*... (Outside her house, a user in a hoody looks through the glass) Man 1: heheheh. (Screen shows the man pull out a paper clip and pick The houses Door) Sierra: huh? N-Night? (Sierra walks out of her room a bit doozy) Sierra: Night, I thought you were su-oof! (Sierra is then hit in the back of the head with a Rock, knocking her out) Man 1: we better hurry. *picks up Sierra* good thing you're light. *leaves the house* (Screen shows the round up meeting. Grinch: Coupe sir, everyone health is in order, but 2 people haven't shown up. Coupe: is that so? Who? Grinch: Metal and Bantha sir. Loygan: what? Metal said he was heading home to get Bant-...you don't think. (Screen shows Metal running into the Meeting) Metal: guys! *runs up to Loyg* Banthas gone, he took all of his stuff, he isn't there! Coupe: oh no! Teddy: then we found our murderer. Metal: there was also a note. *gives Coupe a piece of paper with writing on it* (Screen shows Sierra tied up) Sierra: *wakes up* wha-what? *notices what's happening* what! Ahhhhg! Help! Man 1: shhh shhh shhh, it's ok. (Sierra can't see the mans face) Sierra: Ynkr? Is that you? (The man turns around to reveal who he is) Sierra: oh my god. (Screen shows the meeting) Coupe: *reading the not* "Sierras been having a bad week...hasn't she? Oh well. P.S. You guys need more guards, Night can't be everywhere at once...especially his own home." Loygan: oh no. (Screen shows Night followed by Coupe, Loygan and Teddy barge into his house) Night: Sierra! Sierra! Coupe: oh dear. *sees a rock with a small blood stain on it* Loygan:...shit! Night: *breathing heavily* SIERRA! (Screen shows Sierra and the man again as he turns around) Sierra: oh my god...Bantha?! Bantha: no...my names Bantus, Bantha's gone. (Screen goes black) Next Time on The Walking Wiki Bantus: One way or another, This won't end well! Night: I'll kill you! Coupe: there hasn't been any sign of where she is. Teddy: why would he do this. Metal:...maybe it has something to do with... Ynkr: *looks at a reachable Key*... YTK: I think I can see where they are sir. Coupe: the cameras actually spotted them? Sierra: please...don't. Bantus: you know, I've always wanted to do this, but Night was always right on top of you *puts hand on Sierras throat* but right when everyone was focused on Ynkr, I knew it was time. Wachow:...excellent... Category:The Walking Wiki Category:Season 2